Did You Know
by Mariah Norton
Summary: One shots about Jack Frost and the world he lives in. There are so many little stories we don't know about! Here is some brain food for you. Main topics include fluff, humor, angst, and sadness. I also take requests! But don't judge by the summery; give it a try!
1. Santa Always Comes

**Set during Jack's human life.**

"Jack, is Santa Clause real?" Pippa asked her brother one snowy day. They were playing in a small grove of trees near their house, and had recently switched from making snow angels to building snowmen.

"Of course he is." Replied Jack confidently, patting a lump on his snowman's first section smooth. Jack was fifteen years old, and no longer truly believed in Santa, but he was not about to let his seven year old sister know that. He remembered back to the time that he stopped believing in Santa. Each Christmas after that had lost a little of its magic, its sparkle. He had made it a goal within himself the next Christmas to help his little sister to believe for as long as possible. When he listened to Pippa excitedly talk about wanting to spot Santa, or her squealing at an unholy hour on Christmas day at seeing the packages under the small tree, his childhood returned temporarily. He didn't want her to lose her adorable excitement. "What brought on a silly question like that?"

Pippa bent down and grabbed a handful of snow, starting the second section of her snowman's body. "When I was over at Katherine's house yesterday she said it was dumb to believe in Santa. She said that parents leave the presents so that the kids will be good for another year." She started pushing her little snowball along the ground, yelping when something grabbed her from behind and pulled her to the ground.

"Ja-ack!" She pouted, trying to right herself, only to get pulled to the ground again by her laughing brother. She rolled away, than jumped on him, pushing him over. She starting giggling herself as she scrambled to sit on his stomach in triumph. She ruffled his hair until he admitted defeat. He accepted his fate as a prisoner and slumped down.

"Okay! Okay, you got me. You win." He said around his laughter.

"We're soaking wet now!" She pretended to be stern.

"That was for being so silly." He moved to sit up, and she rolled off of him, laughing again. "Do you really think Katherine's right?" He asked her, slightly more serious.

"I don't know. Sometimes people with less money don't get presents, right?"

"Wrong." He said immediately. "Uhh..." He searched for an example. "Seven years ago. Do you remember seven years ago?"

"No. I was just a baby!"

"Yup. But did you know that seven years ago, the year you were born, there was no crop?"

"No crop?" She gasped in horror. "Why?"

"Too much rain." He replied grimly. "Nearly everything died. We had enough to eat, but that was it. We didn't have enough money for presents."

"So there was no Christmas?" Pippa's eyes were continually getting larger.

"There was a Christmas!" He said passionately. "Do you wanna know what I got that Christmas? It's my favorite present so far."

"Your sled?"

"No, that was two Christmas's after that. Christmas, seven years ago," he leaned forward and looked at her intently. "I got a little sister." Her mouth fell open in disbelief.

"I'm your favorite present?"

"Absolutely. Do you think you came in a box?"

She giggled. "No."

"When's your birthday?"

"January tenth. You know that!"

"Yes, I do." Jack laughed. "But do you see what I mean? You weren't under the tree, and you didn't even come on Christmas. But I knew. Mom, dad and me, we were never so excited for a Christmas present in our whole lives."

"Dad didn't get to enjoy me for very long." She said, her eyes dropping to her lap at the mention of their father. Richard Frost had died five summers ago from a raging fever, leaving their mother and the generosity of their uncle Robert to care for them. The brothers had been close, and Robert even had two children of his own. He never begrudged giving the financial help, but Jack knew his mother hated accepting.

"Well... Maybe dad was Santa's present to God."

"But he was our present first!" Pippa protested angrily.

"I know. I know. But sometimes we have to share our presents, even if we don't want to. Look at Jonah Rigdon's family. With five brothers and sisters, I can guarantee he shares special things."

"Yeah. I guess so." She said, looking disappointed.

"But the point is, we have special things. Sometimes it's hard to see where they come from, but I promise you this. Santa may not always leave presents in the conventional way, but he always comes."

Pippa looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "Always?" She asked wonderingly.

"_Always_. Now come on, lets finish our snowmen." Pippa nodded, then jumped up, pulling on his hand to get him to move faster.

"My snowman is gonna be Santa Clause!" She said, running to get more snow. Jack dusted if the back of his pants.

"Then I call the Easter bunny!" He said, following her back to their half-made snow creations. Pippa looked at the ball he'd left in the snow, shaped with a humanoid figure in mind.

"That'll be a big bunny!" She said, laughing. "What about the Sandman?" She asked.

"Don't worry. We won't forget the Sandman. Or the Tooth fairy." And they didn't. When they went home that night, four smiling guardians stood proudly amidst a small clearing of trees. They were slightly lopsided, the tooth fairy only had one wing, and they resembled the real things not even a little bit. But Pippa still believed, and a fun time in the snow had been had. And that was what mattered.

**A/N: So here is the first in a hopefully long series of one shots. I love the relationship Jack had with his sister, so there may be more like this one. I take suggestions, though most likely not ones including pairings. Love! Mariah.**


	2. When Winter Ends

**Set post-movie.**

"Jack, I'm curious. Can you make it snow in places of the world that are normally too warm for winter? I mean, do you control the temperature, or do you just make it snow where it's already cold enough?" Jamie and Jack were in the backyard of the Bennet household. Jamie was kicking around some slush while Jack walked along the top of the fence.

"I can make it snow pretty much anywhere. I can change temperature, too, but it takes a lot more energy." Jack swung his staff up, leaning it across his shoulders. "I can't do it for very long either. I need to rest somewhere cold for a while afterwords, or I'll get heat stroke. I usually just stick to where its cold naturally."

"Oh." Said Jamie. "So where do you usually go when it's summer here?" He looked up at his friend, very interested.

"Well, there are places I stop by three, four times a week because I love the climate. Russia, Alaska, the poles, all of those are always fun. Whatever countries are in winter are where I usually spend most of my day, though." Jamie moved away from a tree branch that had dripped water on his head. The winter thaw was truly in full effect. The young boy glared at it as if it had personally offended him.

"So, does that mean you won't be around? In the summer?" Another glance at the tree branch. Jack could see what Jamie was getting at.

"I... Probably not. Don't get me wrong!" He hurried when the boy dropped his head in disappointment. "It's not like I'll never be around! I'll visit when I can. I'd miss you too much to not, kiddo." That cheered him slightly, but Jack could still see a dark sadness in his eyes. The conversation moved on to different topics, but Jamie didn't quite have his old energy. Jack was touched that he would be saddened at his time of departure, but he knew that the boy would get over it easily in a week or two. He just hoped Jamie wouldn't forget about him completely when that happened. He had faith that Jamie wouldn't stop believing in him, but it was too much to hope for more, really.

oOo

A few days later, there was nearly no sign of snow in Burgess. It had melted slowly, but surely to reveal deadened, ugly grass. Jack was about to head north, to colder places still in need of winter weather. Right now, though, he was crouching on Jamie's roof waiting for him to get home from school so he could say good bye. Sophie and her mother where inside watching cartoons. Well, Sophie was watching cartoons. Her mother was trying to convince her to move a few feet back from the T.V. screen.

He straightened up and let himself to the ground when he saw Jamie come around the bend in the street. "Jack!" Jamie cried when he caught sight of his friend.

"Hey Jamie." Said Jack with a smile. "How was school?"

"Okay. Recess was boring with all the snow gone." Jack chuckled.

"Sorry. Don't worry, I'm planning on going out with a bang this year. Last winter I left a little earlier then usual, so this year I'm gonna surprise everyone with one more epic storm." He smiled mischievously. "I love tripping people out like that."

Jamie laughed with him. "You would." A shadow fell over his smile, and Jack could see the wheels turning in the boy's head as he processed something else Jack had said. "Go out with a bang?" He asked, his eyes growing larger. "You mean you're leaving Burgess already?"

"It's already pretty late in the year. It's time. But like I said, I'll visit."

"I knew it was coming. Just not so soon. I don't have enough yet..."

Jack's dark, contrasting eyebrows knit together. "Don't have enough what?"

"Money." Said Jamie, misery dripping from his voice. He looked up at Jack. "But that's okay! Listen, I have this idea!" He knelt on the sidewalk to more efficiently dig around in his backpack. "I got this just for you! Look!" He produced a pamphlet and deposited it excitedly in Jack's pale hand.

"Burgess Park Ice Skating Rink." He read aloud. "What's this for?"

"That's where you can go in the summer to not get heat stroke! It's nice and cold there. I don't have the money just yet, but I've been doing extra chores and stuff to buy a season pass! Then we can see each other every day in the summer too!"

Jack gave a weary laugh. "I'm sorry, Jamie." He said, folding the promotional ad so it would fit in his hoodie pocket. "That's a good idea, but it would be too hard to fly back and forth so many times. Also, I'm not sure how people would feel if it suddenly started snowing inside, even in an ice skating center. Aww, Jamie..." This last bit was said as the first sparkling drop fell from the younger boys eyes. "It's okay! Like I said, I'll visit as often as I can. I'm gonna miss you too."

"But what if you forget? You're the spirit of fun, so you have fun no matter where you go! What if you get busy having fun and forget about me?" Jamie kept his gaze fixed on a crack in the cement. Above him, Jack was reeling. Jamie was afraid that Jack would forget him? The winter sprite blinked, feeling like he'd been hit with a two-by-four.

When Jack didn't respond, Jamie lifted his gaze hesitantly. The teen appeared to be getting... choked up? That didn't make sense. "Jack?' he asked curiously. "Are you-"

"That is the absolute most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." he interrupted. "Jamie, did you seriously think that? That I would forget you?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess. If you're not here, its possible, right?"

"Not even!" he assured him passionately. "Jamie, I was afraid that you would be having to much fun with all of your summer plans that you would forget me!"

It was Jamie's turn to reel this time. "I could never forget you, Jack." he said, meeting the teens gaze, deadly serious. his composure cracked a little, and another tear fell from his left eye. "You really wouldn't forget me?"

There was no hesitation in the reply. "Never." Jamie offered him a tear soaked smile. Jack returned it, crouching so he was eye level with him. "Hey, ya know, I have something just for you too."

"You do?"

"Yup. I'm gonna keep that pamphlet you gave me, so I know you're thinking about me. So here's something I had Nor- I mean, Santa help me make. So you know I'm thinking about you." He pulled a small cloth bag from his hoodie pocket. Jamie took it, gently pulling the object inside it into his hand.

It was a small snow globe, no bigger than his palm. Inside it were two small figurines, one of Jack and one of Jamie. They're poses were mid action, in what was obviously a snowball fight. Jamie gave it a small shake, watching in awe as little white flurries cascaded up and back down over the mini-friends. He looked up from it to Jack, who was observing his reaction anxiously.

"Thanks Jack." He choked out, throwing himself into the Guardian's arms. Jack blanched for a moment, then a soft smile gently spread across his face. He returned the embrace.

"Sure thing, kid." He patted Jamie head. "Sure thing." They would miss each other. But neither would ever forget. In a world where seasons continually changed the world around both of them, that unfailing fact would always be certain.

**A/N: I feel like this second one turned out well. At least, better than I thought it would. I really see Jamie as Jack's younger brother figure, and I think it's adorable! On an unrelated note, ever since writing this I've wanted to try to make a snow globe myself. I would definitely put a little Jamie and a little Jack in it. XD**

**lots of love,**

**Mariah.**


	3. That's Cheating

**Set Post-Movie**

"Jack, this is all your fault!" Said Jamie as soon as Jack touched down on the driveway.

"Hello to you too." He returned, scrutinizing the fuming ten year old. He leaned on his staff. "You're probably right though. It usually is." He continued. "What have I done now?"

"You made me fail my test!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it. I actually fail to see how I'm responsible for that."

"Well," said Jamie, gesturing for Jack to follow him into the house. He complied, the feeling of using the door a little new to him. "Remember back to the beginning of the week." Jamie commanded. They made their way up the stairs. "What did we do Monday?"

"Made a snowman army consisting of three generals, seven soldiers, two assassins, and a nurse."

"There were eight soldiers, but close enough. And Tuesday?"

"Started a town wide snowball fight that turned into tag that turned into capture the flag." They both stopped as they remembered the chaos from that day. Jamie looked back at him. "...that turned into mayhem." Jack added. Jamie nodded in approval.

"Wednesday,"Jack began unbidden, "We built an igloo." They entered Jamie's room and shut the door behind them. "We had to sacrifice nine army personnel in the name of having enough snow." Jamie had crossed to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper off of it.

"And today is Thursday." Finished the younger boy. "The day we had a really important test in language arts that I _forgot to study for. _Thanks to you."

"Hey, maybe I did make it snow almost every day this week so we'd have fresh stuff to play in, and maybe I did propose all of those games, and maybe I did... drag you away from your desk... a couple times..." Jack trailed off. It was mostly Jamie's fault for not studying, but he figured he wasn't totally innocent either. He changed tactics. "Who cares. Its just one test, right?"

"This test was our final. It's worth forty percent of our grade." Jack winced.

"Well," he tried, "one bad grade on a report card isn't going to kill you, right? We'll just be more careful next time." Jamie was already shaking his head in disagreement.

"It's the rule. If I get lower than a C on my report card, I get grounded." He shivered in horror at the thought. Jack also blanched, turning paler than usual for a moment.

"You mean... I helped doom you to an indoor prison for who knows how long during the most amazing season of the year?" Jack looked like he might fall over. "What am I gonna do all day if you get grounded?!"

Jamie threw his hands up. "What are you gonna do all day? What am I gonna do all day!? We don't even have cable!" He closed his eyes and took a breath. "We don't need to panic just yet." He soothed. "Tomorrow is Friday. Make up test day. If I do better the second time, my teacher will keep that score and chuck the old one."

"Then what are you talking to me for?! Get studying!"

Jamie shook his head, handing the paper he had been holding to Jack. "It's way to late for simply studying to help us. We need to come up with a plan." It did appear to be pretty bad. It was a fifty question test with twenty five multiple choice, fifteen fill in the blank, and ten paragraph responses. All were centered around grammar or spelling.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Asked Jack, handing the test back to Jamie. He held it by the corner, as if it were some kind of dangerous parasite.

Jamie set it back on the desk. "I have a plan." He began, a mischievous smile that rivaled Jacks own spreading his lips upward. "I call it operation ICE. Or, I Cheat Effectively. As long as I have your help, of course. Jack considered this proposition, then took a moment to weigh his moral code against the possibility of being bored for who knows how long if Jamie got grounded. He flopped onto the bed, ready for his tactical briefing.

"I'm in."

oOo

"Okay, Caleb, Claude and Monty are all in different classes from mine. Cupcake is out of town. Here's how you're gonna get the answers to me. These are my notes." He handed the papers to Jack, who yawned and gazed at them blearily. He wasn't used to being up this early. They were standing outside Burgess Elementary a few minutes before the bell would ring. "This is actually going to be really simple. Just stick them inside your hoodie so that they'll be invisible too. Read the test questions over my shoulder, find the answer in my notes, then read it to me."

"Kay." Replied Jack, shoving the papers in his pocket. The bell rang and Jamie headed towards the main doors. Jack followed him in and found a spot to hang out in near the back of the classroom.

Two hours later, Jack was absolutely certain that school was the most horrific thing he'd ever had to watch children endure. They sighed, and stared longingly out the windows. When they tried to talk and have fun, they were scolded and told to raise their hands before speaking. Back when he was human, he remembered some of the villages richer families sending their children to school. He only now understood what he had barely escaped.

By the time first recess rolled around, he was ready to bolt for the doors with all of the other children. He reluctantly restrained himself when he remembered that he was Jamie's only chance at gaining freedom. He stood, stretched, then sauntered over to where the younger boy was distastefully receiving his make-up test from his teacher.

"Do your best." Mrs. Woodsworth reminded him, a little unnecessarily, Jack thought.

"We will." Jamie said under his breath. He looked up at Jack trustingly. Jack read the first question**. Identify the predicate in the following sentence, then circle the corresponding letter.**

Jack looked over the notes. He chuckled. Easy as pie. "The answer is C." He whispered. He knew that Jamie was the only one that could hear him, but it seemed appropriate. This continued for another fifteen minutes. Jack glancing in his hoodie, picking out the right answers, then relaying them to Jamie.

They were three quarters of the way through the test when disaster struck. "Underlying clause..." Muttered Jack, leafing through the notes. "Oh. It's-" He broke off as something shifted inside his hoodie. He slapped at his chest, trying to catch the two pages of notes that were sliding towards the ground. He missed, and both pages slid down his body, out the bottom of his hoodie. Jamie saw what was happening and made a mad grab for them, only to slam his knee against the top of the desk. He gasped in pain. Mrs. Woodsworth looked up from the papers she was grading at the noise. Jack winced when she caught sight of the papers settling on the floor. Her eyebrows rose behind her glasses. She walked over to Jamie's desk.

"Jamie Bennett, those papers look a lot like the notes we took last Wednesday." Jamie grimaced. "The ones I told you to study with." She continued dangerously. "But not to use during the test."

"I can explain-" he started.

"To your mother? " she cut him off. "That's a relief. Because I really didn't want to. I don't know what your family rule is, but I got grounded when I got caught cheating." Jamie glared over his shoulder. Jack avoided eye contact.

"I'm going to need that test back. Also, I would love it if I could talk to you after school. The recess bell is about to ring."

"Sure." Replied the boy glumly. She took the test depositing it into the trash bin on the way to her desk. Jamie looked up at Jack until the winter sprite met his gaze.

"You're fired." He whispered.

oOo

"Got any fours?" Asked Jack after analyzing his cards carefully.

"Go fish."

"How about sevens?" He asked, frowning.

"You can't ask again. Go fish."

"I don't want a fish! I want a set of four!" He whined. "Cut me break, this would be my sixteenth loss in a row!"

"And who suggested we play Go Fish?"

"Me..."

"And who got us grounded with their butter fingers? For twice as long as normal, I might add."

"In my defense, cheating is wrong anyway. You should have just studied."

Jamie snorted. "So glad you came to terms with the angel inside you."

"Yup. So about those sevens..."

"Here. Take your sevens." Jamie said, flipping them to Jack in exasperation. The guardian of fun frowned,. With an attitude like that, it was going to be a long two weeks. He shook his head as he watched Jamie sulk. A long two weeks indeed.

**A/N: here is my reaction to yesterday's reviews.**

**Review: Did Jack ever help Jamie cheat on a test?**

**Me: ...I MUST WRITE. **

**So, in short, a BIG thank you to the guest reviewer that sent in all of those suggestions! I am considering all of them carefully, but this one really jumped out at me. Thank you so much to everyone that reads and reviews! I am so glad none of you can see me as I read them. I look like an absolute whack job, squealing... Smiling like a goof. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I hope to include more of the guardians in the next one.**

**-Mariah**


	4. Phoenix

**Set pre-movie**.

Crying was not an option.

While he had been alive, Pippa had always looked to him for fun, laughs, and protection. He noticed when he was younger that if he cried, she was always soon to follow, even if she didn't know what they were crying about. So, over the years, he had eventually trained himself to throw up a wall between his emotions and his face whenever he felt in danger of breaking down. So now, two hundred seventy-six years later, without his memories to know why or how this habit had come to be, he was doing the same thing.

Over time, though, it wasn't as easy as it used to be. He found himself choking on his emotions not only more often, but more severely as well. Most often this occurred when he was walked through by a child. Adults were painful as well, but there was something special about the children. Every time one passed through him, ice ran through his veins to his heart, where frozen daggers of despair plunged onto it with each beat. It only lasted a couple of minutes, but each time blinking back the traitorous tears was more and more difficult.

So now, as he watched the little girl cry on her mothers lap, he was blinking fiercely.

She was seven or eight, with long brown hair. The bangs were pushed over her right eyes, and she had a smattering of freckles. He was drawn to this girl, though he didn't know why. He had the strangest sense of affectionate déjà vu when he saw her laugh or smile.

Jack had no way of knowing that in many years to come, this young girl would have a a child that would be the first to see him. He couldn't know that he would be drawn to her brunet, freckled son in the same way he was to her. And he wouldn't know for about twenty more years that that this had been because of their striking resemblance to Pippa. The only thing he knew right now was pain.

The girl had been called by her mother, and ran to the park bench where she was sitting. On the way, she passed Jack, who had been sitting on the curb where the sidewalk led to the snow filled play ground. As she made to step up the curb, she misjudged, and slammed her shoe into it, throwing off her balance. He reached instinctively to catch her, but she fell right through his helping hands. He gasped, caught off guard. He could only watch as she landed on her outstretched fingers, awkwardly, jamming them underneath her. She sat in shock for a moment, then began to cry.

She climbed to her feet, then ran straight though the middle of Jack's chest, clutching her trembling hand to her chest. Jack nearly doubled over, grasping his torso numbly. He watched as her mother smoothed her hair back soothingly, kissing her red fingers. The girl gave one last hic, then crawled into her mothers lap to absorb her comforting words and embrace. Jack lowered his gaze, then lifted into the air.

A few minutes later, he was sitting at his lake, head heavy in his hands. He tried. He truly gave an honest effort to keep the tears that were burning his eyes at bay. But every time he had been unseen, unheard, unnoticed, fell on him, and he gave in.

Great salty droplets streamed down his face. He made no move to wipe them away. _Once_, he thought. _I'll let it all out at once. Then never again_. So he stayed like that for a while. He sniffled and sobbed, curling into himself. He let a few drops fall for each time he wondered who he was, each time he wondered why he was alone, each time he realized this was probably the way he would stay for the rest of his cruelly extended life.

After a few hours, his head lifted from his arms. The tracks that his tears had carved down his cold, pale face had dried, and he had a new hardness in his eyes. He stood, limbs cracking, like a Phoenix from the ashes. He patted the snow off of his back, wiped his nose, and rose into the air. He would be fine now. He vowed not to cry anymore, and he didn't. Not when Jaime Bennet passed through him, not when his mother denied his existence, not when the guardians looked at him with horror in their eyes on a broken Easter. He was reborn, stronger, and self reliant. Reborn for the better, the wall unnecessary to put up, for it was permanently in place. Behind it, he was safe.

Or so he hoped.

**A/N: So... Yeah. I lied about the guardians being in this one. Hehehe, sorry? This one just kind of demanded to be written. one thing I always noticed in the movie was how Jack never cried. It makes me sad! I just want to pat his fluffy white head. I'll do my best to put the guardians in the next one, though!**

**Love, Mariah**.


	5. Easter

Jack curled his fingers around his staff, the worn wood a comforting weight in his hands. He sat on Jamie's roof, having told the boy goodnight just an hour or so ago. After his mother had tucked him in, he had sat right back up in bed to talk to Jack, bouncing from the excitement.

"Easter is in just two days!" He had whispered. He kept quiet, but his eyes shone in that special way only a happy child's could. "I'm going to an Easter egg hunt, and grandma's, and tomorrow we're going to dye eggs, and...and... Candy!" He threw up his hands, unable to contain himself. He glanced at the door sheepishly when he realized how loud his last word had been. "it's gonna be so fun!" He concluded with a grin.

"Is Easter your favorite holiday?" Jack asked. He had known Jamie for nearly a year now, though didn't remember him getting this excited over a holiday before. Christmas had been the big one he remembered, counting down the days and whatnot, but Jamie had been talking about Easter for at least a month. As the event grew closer, he only grew more anticipant.

"Well, I dunno if its my favorite..." Said Jamie thoughtfully. "On the candy level, I like Easter, Halloween and Valentines day. It's hard not to say Christmas because of all the presents and snow, though. I really love all the holidays, I guess. But this Easter is special!"

"Why's that?"

"Why don't you come visit on Easter and I'll show you?"

"I'll see what I can do." Jack smiled. "You're not going to be busy all day with friends and family and stuff?"

"Nah. I always have time for you. Besides, except for everyone who helped us fight Pitch last year, a lot of my friends are boring now. They think Easter last year proves that none of you guys exist." His eyes dropped to his blanket enveloped legs. "If it weren't for you, I might be one of them. That's a really scary thought, huh?"

"Yeah." Jack was finding it slightly hard to answer. There were children who didn't believe anymore because of last Easter. Because of him. He knew that none of the guardians held it against him anymore, not even Bunny. But he couldn't help but feel that his mess up last year hadn't been quite atoned for yet. He just wished there was something he could do.

Jack was so thoroughly wrapped in his thoughts that when Jamie had continued to talk to him about Easter, school the next day, and his favorite chocolate. But Jack had been distant, not quite as responsive as usual. Eventually he had bid the younger boy good night, seeing his frequent yawns. He then relocated to the roof.

Now, far deeper into the night, a smooth breeze gently ruffled his hair. He sat above Jamie's window, completely absorbed in his thoughts. he wasn't exactly sure how Tooth did it, but he knew that after the incident with Pitch she had sent the children their memories of times that the guardians had come through for them. Most of the children began to believe again because of this, but Jack knew that Pitch's effect had not been completely erased.

A pale hand dragged through soft hair, disheveling it slightly. Jack had given Pitch the opportunity to create such damage.

Now, Jack wasn't usually one to crucify himself for past mistakes. He found it took too much energy to remain gloomy for long period of time. Normally by now he would have decided not to worry about something he couldn't change. If only there wasn't a reminder in Bunny.

Bunny did not mention that Easter. Not once after it had happened. But Jack could see the toll it had taken on him. All of the guardians had regained a substantial amount of their energy and power after the children in burgess had started to believe again. Even more so as Tooth helped the children remember precious times when they had believed. However, there was one guardian who hadn't ever fully recovered.

Bunnymund could still throw a boomerang with deadly accuracy. He was tall, intimidating and could move at fantastic speeds. But no matter how hard Bunny insisted he was fine, or tried to hide his exhaustion, everyone could tell.

He got tired much more quickly than usual. His tunnels occasionally popped out in the wrong places, and it was obvious that most of the time he was distracted. Bunnymund was not usually an unfocused person. Every time Jack noticed one of these new handicaps in his friend, he felt a twinge of responsibility. It was obvious that many children began to believe again, but enough had not that it was affecting his teammate.

Jack let out a huff, his breath visible in the chilly night air. He stood, then stretched, not unlike a cat. He leaned on his staff for a moment. He hated feeling guilty. It wasn't fun at all. So, standing on Jamie's roof right then and there, he decided to do something to make it up to Bunny. Then he could feel better.

Besides, Bunny wasn't so out of sorts that he couldn't have fun. Just the other day he had held Jack upside down by an ankle until he had unfrozen the colored pond. When he complied, the elves that had been ice skating there promptly fell in. Jack had escaped while Bunny laughed at them.

Present day Jack let out a small chuckle of his own. Yes, he would do something to appease his guilt. But by the Man in the Moon, there was no way he was letting Easter pass without giving Bunny something to laugh at. Even if it might take the pooka a few days to see the humor.

Jack lifted off the roof and into the night as he flipped through ideas for both plans of action. He would come up with something for sure.

oOo

Jack flew as quickly as he could. _Easter is in just two days_ Jamie had said. That meant in the next time zone, Easter morning was already dawning, albeit still in the small hours of the day. He had decided that he'd had time to put together the guardian's Easter presents before he left, so he was pressed for time now. He fingered the foil wrapped objects in his hoodie pocket. By the time he reached that end of the earth, the sun would be coming up.

Jack had decided that the best way to apologize for something was to simply make it right again. So, as the children woke up and went about their Easter activities, Jack would boost the surety of any doubting child he saw.

He realized that this plan was flawed. He couldn't possibly fix every child who had stopped believing by visiting them individually. it just wasn't realistic. But Jack was sure that he could at least make some worthwhile improvements on a trip like this. Plus, he hadn't had a lot of time to think. If he was going to do anything truly helpful, Easter was the best time to do it.

A few hours later, he descended on the first town. He thought about the best way to accomplish as much as possible in the shortest amount of time. He landed on it. He waved his staff, conjuring some previously nonexistent dark spots in the clouds above. He repeated the gesture. They grew heavier. Finally, a light powder of snow fell on the morning town.

He made it snow a good two or three inches, then settled in to wait. Just as he expected, as soon as the children woke up to see the snow, they scrambled to get out and play with it.

They came two or three at a time, some toting new Easter Presents to play with. When Jack decided there were enough children, he straightened up. He touched his staff to the ground. A small lump formed. He nudged with the crook. At the attention, it shivered,shaking the snow off of itself. A small, powdery bunny sat there twitching it's nose. Jack smiled. He ran on, creating dozens more. They varied in size, some were as small as a baseball others as large as a small horse. He smiled at them, then lifted off. In the streets below him, they ran to follow.

After a short time, the children noticed the parade of snow animals. They watched in awe, yelling excitedly to one another. Jack stopped at the first park he came to. The children had followed, so Jack sent one snow rabbit right up to a blond little girl in the front. It sat up on its hind legs to offer her an icy carrot. She reached down to take it, barely having time to read the inscription on its side before both rabbit and carrot puffed into snowfall. The Easter Bunny, it had said.

"It's the Easter Bunny!" She squealed, turning to a girl next to her. "Emily, I told you! I told you, I told you, I told you! He is so real!"

"Yeah." Breathed the shorter girl. Her green eyes sparkled as she took in the display in front of her. "Maybe you were right." Jack smiled as he watched the scene. In his mind, he could almost see the new light flickering into existence on North's globe.

Jack left the town, knowing he hadn't done much, but that he needed to move on if he wanted to do more. He continued this game, putting together fantastic displays, smiling on delight as he saw them inspire the children. But as he persevered, he failed to notice some vital things. Such as the sun, climbing ever higher in the sky. Also, what part of the world he was in. He spent his energy largely on flying and creating snowstorms. He was tired, but there was no way he was stopping now.

It was nearly high noon. Jack wiped a drop of sweat off of his brow. He frowned at the moisture on his fingers. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd sweat. He shrugged as he flicked it off his hand. It was probably good for him to sweat every once in a while. It meant he was working hard. He rose into the air, ready to move on to the next place. Unexpectedly, though, the world dipped and swooped, disorienting him. A head rush threw off his flight, and he crashed back down the unforgiving ground.

Jack sat up, trying to hold his head on his shoulders. It felt like it would roll away of he didn't. He tried to think, to reason out why this was happening to him. He was so confused.

And thirsty. Now that he thought about it, he was hot and thirsty. A thought jolted through him. He did some quick calculations. Well, as quick as his steamy mind would let him. It must be around noon. And with all he had flown in the direction he had taken, he couldn't be anywhere but Africa. He had somehow ended up on one of the hottest continents in Earth, during the hottest time of the day.

_Stupid_, he scolded himself harshly, _what a stupid thing to do_. Yes he had been focused, but that was no excuse. He dragged himself over to the nearest tree, which wasn't saying much. plus, when he finally got to it, he realized that though large, it was sparse. It offered only minimal protection from the sun he could now feel acutely, pounding on his already, surely, sunburned skin,

He would just rest here for a moment. He would have the strength to fly somewhere with a colder climate soon.

oOo

Bunnymund had finished delivering his Easter goods. Eggs were hidden, baskets were left, and he was feeling great. He pulled a furry arm behind him, stretching. As his back cracked pleasantly, he realized that though he was exhausted, he some how felt better than he had in weeks. Months even. He smiled to himself. _Must be more kids wakin' up to find Easter presents and believin' in me_, he thought in satisfaction.

The only places to go now were the Tooth Palace, the pole, then somehow track down Sandy and Jack. Bunny thumped a rabbit hole underneath him._ Four more baskets to deliver, then home to take a well deserved kip,_ he told himself happily.

At the Tooth Palace, a hole appeared in the floor. Bunny hopped out of it eagerly. When he entered, Bunny went straight to Tooth's personal office. He knocked, but earned no reply. He frowned at the door. Maybe she was out in the palace somewhere. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye. It was a tiny fairy passing by, carting a large armful of teeth in its short arms. Bunny held a paw up in its line of flight. She bumped into it. The little fairy shook herself off, then glared at Bunny.

"Do ya know where Tooth is? I need ta see her." The little Fairy stopped glaring, then nodded a couple of times. she flew a few feet away, then looked to make sure Bunny was following her. She squeaked at him.

"All right, all right." He followed her into another room where a large map was hanging. There were lots of markings on it, but Bunny could clearly see she was pointing at the North Pole.

"She's at the Pole? Why?" He asked. The fairy thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Yeah... Ya know, I think I'll head there 'n ask her myself. I need ta go ta the Pole. But thanks, mate." She nodded, squeaking what he assumed to be a you're welcome as she flew away. Bunny took one last look around, then dropped into another hole.

oOo

"How long was I out?" Asked Jack, wiping a hand over his eyes.

"Two or three hours, more or less." Answered Tooth. Jack had woken up twenty or so minutes ago, but Tooth had just come in to check on him and change his ice packs. She had greeted him excitedly, more than a little relieved that he had woken up so quickly. She had went to get him a glass of cold water upon seeing him awake, then returned with that, Sandy, and North.

"One of Tooth's Fairies found you nearly unconscious in Nigeria. She came to me, and I brought you here with transport globe. It ees lucky for you that she was quick thinker."

"Yeah." Agreed the winter sprite. "What day is it? Is Easter over?"

"Yes... It ended today. It's about nine in the evening right now." Tooth looked at him curiously. "Jack, what were you doing in Nigeria? That's a pretty warm country, even during their winter."

"Frostbite was hangin' out in Nigeria?" Came a voice from the doorway behind them. Tooth, North and Sandy turned to face the speaker. Bunny hopped into the room.

"Yup." Replied Jack, apparently unfazed by Bunny's sudden appearance.

"What were ya doin' there?" Bunny asked.

"Meh. Nothin' much. Just chilled."

"You did not." Interrupted North. "You did opposite of 'chill'." He said sternly.

"In fact, he did the opposite of chill so well that he got a severe case of heat stroke." Added Tooth. Bunny gaped for a moment. He hoped closer, then folded his arms.

"Well that was a dumb thing ta do." Bunny said dangerously. "Why were ya out there, Frostbite. And what were ya doin'? Ya don't get heat stroke from just flying over on your way somewhere."

Jack smiled. Nice observation. Definitely not one someone would make if they were easily distracted. "I told you." He informed them all. "I wasn't there for any particular reason. I just didn't realize how hot it had gotten, and I lost track of time. It was stupid of me, I know. But I'm fine now, really."

"Sure ya are." Bunny continued to glare. Jack could tell he wasn't going to let it go. he tried to change the subject.

"I made it storm in a couple of places. How did that make you feel?" He asked. The easiest way to distract Bunny was to rile him up. Bunny snorted.

"If ya were tryin' ta make me mad, ya woulda had ta try harder. I didn't even notice."

"but I made it snow everywhere I went!" Exclaimed Jack.

"Even Nigeria?" the question was sarcastic, but Bunny soon realized a correlation. "That definitely woulda tired ya out." Bunny began to glare again. "Frostbite, why were ya tryin' ta make it snow in Nigeria? That sounds dumb even ta me."

Jack tried to come up with an answer. He hadn't expected Bunny to put two and two together like that.

"Does it have anything to do with the snow bunnies my fairies saw all the children making in that part of the world?" Contributed Tooth. She was catching on too. Sandy helped with a sand child sleeping, dreaming of snowflakes and Bunnies. Jack dropped his head. They weren't supposed to find out about this. Things were about to get embarrassing.

"And just today," North said, "Phil told me that lights on the globe had been going on all day." All of the Guardians looked at him, no longer fooled. Not that they really ever had been. No one had been "chilling" in Nigeria.

"You're right. What you did _was_ stupid. What happens to a snowflake in heat? Even I know that, Ice Pop. And for what? This is 'cause of last Easter isn't it? Ya know no one blamed ya, right?" Bunny was not happy.

"Yeah, yeah. I am an idiot. A simpleton. A complete ninny. But most importantly, you feel better, right? More believed in?" Now that the cat was out of the bag, Jack candidly asked his main concern.

"I was fine! Ya didn't have ta worry about me or do anythin'!"

"But you feel better?" Blue eyes tried to hide their concern. Bunny slumped, deciding to accept the teens concern.

"Yeah. Better than I have in months, actually." he recalled his stern glare. "But next time, talk ta us ya drongo! 'ts not fair ta make us worry about ya when ya pull some drop kick stunt like this."

"Yeah. Whatever you say, Flopsy." Jack smiled. "Oh, and I just remembered. I have something for you all." Bunny decided to let it go. He was happy that Jack cared so much about him. At the moment, he would just be glad that his friend was all right.

Jack reached into his hoodie pocket, pulling out four brightly colored, foil-wrapped eggs. He handed one to each of the guardians. Bunny snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed as he took Jacks present. "I have something for all of ya too." He thumped his foot. A rabbit hole appeared, but instead of disappearing down it, he moved to allow some googies to file into the room. They brought four small Easter baskets with them.

"Thank ya for this Jack." The pooka looked at his friend, holding up the chocolate egg. "I don't usually get something for Easter. I appreciate it."

Jack smiled as he went through the Easter basket given to him. It had a new hoodie and quite a bit of candy. "And thank you." He replied. "I love it." he popped a chocolate peanut butter egg in his mouth. "Go ahead." He added, gesturing at the egg Bunny held. "Don't be shy, tell me what you think."

Bunny opened it, smiling at the teen. Personally, he liked white chocolate more than milk chocolate, but he wasn't about to complain. The egg was pretty big, so Bunny took a bite rather than eat it whole. Jack watched him eagerly.

Bunny almost immediately started spitting it out. Jack burst out laughing. Bunny wiped his tongue furiously, looking at the egg he'd bit into. He understood now. There was a chocolate covering, but inside there was a ring of white and a ball of yellow. It was a chocolate egg. A chocolate covered, hard boiled egg. Bunny looked up at Jack, glaring.

Jack was completely silent as he shook with laughter. After a few minutes, he took a deep breath only to continue laughing again. The other guardians tried to hold in their chuckles, but Bunny noticed them looking skeptically at their own eggs. He shook his head. How typical.

"What ees in mine?" Asked North, wiping an amused tear from his eye.

"Why don't you take a bite and find out?" Challenged Jack.

"Maybe." He answered. "Might not be safe, though, da?"

"Almost definitely not."

"Well, Jack, you certainly do keep things exciting. This Easter has been... Special." Said Tooth with a smile. Jack's face fell, the color dropping from it.

_But this Easter is special!_ Jamie's voice resounded in his mind.

"Snap!" Cursed Jack as he swung his legs out of bed. "I'm going to Jamie's." he informed them. He grabbed his staff off the wall. A large hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up, meeting North's gaze.

"You are not going anywhere. What you need to do ees rest."

"I feel fine! Besides, I promised him I'd go!"

"Why? Ya gonna give 'im one a these things?" Bunny shook his bitten egg at Jack. "Poor kid."

"No! Look, I promised, okay? He's expecting me! It's so late, he probably thinks I've forgotten." Pleading eyes looked up at North. The big man felt his resolve shaking. But he couldn't let Jack fly there. The teen didn't have enough strength for that yet, no matter what he said.

"I'll take you in sleigh." He conceded. "But you cannot stay long. You need rest. And keeping Jamie up very late ees not good." Sandy nodded emphatically.

"That's fine!" Agreed Jack quickly.

"I'll come." Said Bunny. He was still a little tired, but he wouldn't mind seeing Jamie again. The small boy held a special place in his heart. "Mind ya, I'm takin' my tunnels."

"If all three of you are going, can I come?" Asked Tooth.

"Yeah." Said Jack excitedly. "Lets go!" Sandy raised his hands, and it was obvious he planned to come too. North led them to the sleigh.

oOo

Jamie lay in bed, trying not to let his disappointment keep him up. He had spent all day looking around, expecting Jack to fly up at any moment. As the day wore on, his expectations had slowly dwindled. Maybe Jack had decided to spend Easter with the Guardians. Or maybe he had just forgotten. It had been two days since Jamie had asked him to come. It was east to forget things in that amount of time.

He fingered the objects he'd layed on his nightstand. He had so been looking forward to seeing Jack's reaction to the presents he had gotten him and the rest of the guardians. Jamie wasn't exactly sure how to contact any of the other guardians, so he had planned on giving them all to Jack and letting him distribute them. He had been unbearably excited for Easter ever since he had realized that the holiday would commemorate exactly one year since he had met the guardians. Exactly one year since he had gained his best friend.

He sighed, closing his eyes. It didnt matter anyway. He could always give the gifts to Jack on another day. He would just have to look forward to whenever that would be. Jamie reached to turn off his lamp, but stopped when he heard a tap on the window. He froze, his heart climbing into his throat. When he turned around, there was Jack, smiling and pointing at the latch on his window. Jamie scrambled so fast to get out of bed that the blanket got tangled in his legs and he fell over onto the floor.

"Jack!" he cried as he picked himself up. "You came!" he promptly threw the window open, allowing the winter sprite entrance.

"Yup. I wouldn't forget about you. I just got... held up." Jack touched down lightly on the floor of his room. "You don't mind that I brought a few tag-a-longs, do you?" he asked with a mischievous grin. Jack already knew that the younger boy would be too excited for words.

"Tag-a-longs?" he asked in confusion. Then North shoved his way through the window. Sandy followed him in, then Tooth.

"Surprise! We came." said Tooth. Jamie smiled at her reference. She had said the same thing to him exactly one year and one day ago when he had seen all of them for the first time. He thought about how strange it was that not five minutes ago, he had felt like crying, and now he was so happy he could hardly contain himself.

"You're all here." he stated in absolute awe. "All of you, except the Easter Bunny."

"Nope. I'm here too, mate." Jamie whirled around, laughing in delighted shock when he saw Bunny leaning against a wall in the corner of his room. A large hole was closing up near his feet, and the rabbit smiled at him warmly.

"I figured you wouldn't mind _too_ terribly if I brought them along." said Jack, thoroughly enjoying the younger boys ecstasy. "So I'm here now. I've really been wondering, and you said you would tell me if I visited you on Easter. Why is this Easter special?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Jamie, his trance broken by Jacks words. "Because of these!" He ran around his bed to the small desk beside it, grabbing the items off of it in a rush. "They're for you! All of you! One year ago today, I met you guys. That was probably the best day of my whole life. So I got you guys these, to celebrate that, and also Easter." He started with Bunny, depositing an Easter egg in his hand.

There was a crudely drawn boomerang on one side, and little carrots in a border around the top. There were smaller , typical Easter eggs on the other side. North's had brightly colored boxes and simplistic elves. Tooth's had little toothbrushes, teeth, and taking up an entire side what was obviously a vampire. Sandy's was completely gold with sand, and Jack's was blue, white snowflakes covering the entire circumference.

Jamie watched their reactions nervously. He was pleased with what he saw. Sandy smiled at him tenderly. North and Bunny were doing their best not to be choked up, trying desperately to retain their male dignity. Tooth wasn't faring so well, a happy tear rolling down her cheek. Jack moved forward and ruffled Jamie's hair.

"I love it." he said softly. Jamie couldn't imagine any other words in the entire universe making him happier. "How did you get the snowflakes on there?" he asked. "They're really cool."

"Oh! It was way cool! You draw on it with a white crayon, and the dye doesn't go on it! It was way fun."

"I think you made them too absolutely adorable." said Tooth with a sniffle. "I Don't know if I'll ever be able to eat it."

"Oh yeah! Thats the cool part!" Jamie informed her. "I was talking to my friend Caleb's dad about how it was sad that you always had to eat the eggs, no matter how hard you worked on them. Then, a couple of days later, he told me he found out how you could keep them. You prick a hole in the top," he pointed to a tiny pinprick in the top of Jack's egg, "Then you blow all of the egg out of it. So you have to be more careful when you dye it, 'cause it's not hard boiled. Than in the bottom, you put a bigger hole and fill the egg with something called expanding foam. Its stuff that goes in houses! "

"Whoa." said Jack in admiration. "That sounds complicated."

"Yeah. We ruined two boxes of eggs before we could get the whole thing just right. But then we did, and now your eggs will last forever!" He smiled up at his friend.

"Good." Said Bunny firmly. "'cause I am definitely usin' this as a reference. Couldn't have done better myself, mate. 'n thats sayin' somethin'."

"This just might be best present I have ever received." Said North. He grabbed the boy in a large bear hug. Jamie's laugh was muffled from within the Russian man's chest.

"Definitely," Jack said. "The best Easter ever." Darkness was eating at the edges of his vision, and his consciousness was ebbing away, even while standing up. He barely had time to see Sandy come at him with golden helping hands before he passed out. Maybe North had been right about him not being fully recovered yet. The golden man carried him to the sleigh on the roof, winking at North as they disappeared. When Jamie reappeared from North's hug, Jack and Sandy were gone.

"Where did they go?" he asked incredulously. "They were here just a second ago!"

"Sandy says it ees time for bed." answered North. He put the smaller boy in bed, tucked him in firmly, then left himself.

"G'night. Sleep tight." Bunny gave a small salute before disappearing down one of his holes.

"Sleep well, sweet tooth." Tooth smiled, then also left. Jamie nodded. His smile continued, even after he'd fallen asleep.

**A/N: Whoa. This is without a doubt, the longest chapter I've ever written. There were so many elements that I wanted to include in this oneshot... I hope it didn't turn out messy. I hope you guys are happy with this! I certainly had fun writing it. I know I promised it on Easter... And well, it's not midnight yet! Hehehe. Happy Easter you guys! **

**Unrelated: I GOT RISE OF THE GUARDIANS FOR EASTER! I don't even know how to handle all of the excitement that dwells within me at this time. I hope you all had as great a day as me:)**

**Love, Mariah**.


	6. Breaking Point

Jack looked at the object in front of him. It was a black board, anchored on four small wheels. Jack had found it in one of the discarded toys pile in North's workshop while trying to keep himself entertained. There was ever so rarely a day when Jack just didn't feel like sending storms any where, and today was one of those days. When he'd come to North's, hoping for something interesting, he'd been disappointed.

North was busy with a broken machine in the musical toys department. Jack hadn't particularly felt like flying anywhere else, so he'd stuck around, going through the discards. When he'd found the skateboard, he'd been pretty excited. They'd always looked cool to him, but he'd never gotten the chance to actually ride one. It had looked easy enough. Stand on it with one foot, push it along with the other.

oOo

Bunny had visited the pole wanting North to realign his back. Easter was still half a year away, but he was already beginning to feel the pressure of a deadline stressing him out. North was a surprisingly fantastic chiropractor, but Bunny should have known that the big man would be far too busy with Christmas coming so soon. He had found Jack on his way out, the younger boy wobbling along on a skateboard.

"What are ya doin'?" He had asked, trying to hold in a chuckle as Jack nearly fell.

"Skateboarding. Obviously." Jack had replied, not taking his eyes off his feet.

"Obviously." Agreed Bunny.

"Have you ever skateboarded before?" Asked Jack, unamused by Bunny's sarcasm.

"No..."

"Well then, you have no room to judge."

"Okay, okay. But why are ya skateboardin'? And I use the term loosely."

"Because it looks like fun. I've seen some people do really cool tricks. I'm gonna learn how. Can't be that hard."

"Well, don't rush. Wouldn't want ya gettin' hurt."

"Like I'd do something as lame as that. there's this one called an Ollie... I bet I could do it right now."

"Frostbite, ya can barely balance on it, let alone do tricks." Jack looked at him steadily. Bunny realized he had only served to challenge the youth.

"I'm pretty sure I could do it." Said Jack, folding his arms. Bunny frowned. He had never spent much time with any teenage boy other than Jack, but he knew famous last words when he heard them.

"No, ya can't. I'm not gonna argue this one with ya, mate. There's no point in ya even tryin'."

"Nope. This is happening. I've seen lots of kids do it. You just flip your feet... And... Stuff." Jack looked at the board beneath him. He took a breath, jumped into the air, then tried to flip the board underneath him. It only made it halfway around by the time Jack landed on it. It collapsed underneath him, sending Jack crashing sideways to the ground. Bunny winced as his friend hit the floor with a loud thud.

"What'd I tell ya?" He muttered. He walked over to make sure he was all right.

"Owww." Jack groaned. "Okay, maybe I need more practice. Lemme try it again." He went to pick himself up off the floor, but his right arm couldn't hold his weight. He yelped when he put pressure on it. Bunny rolled his eyes. He knew this would happen,

"Give it here." He said. Without waiting for permission, he picked up Jack's arm. He could already tell it was swelling up, and it was slightly twisted the wrong way. He looked at the pale teen. "I think its broken." he informed him. "Does this hurt?" He asked, jabbing a finger near the middle of the limb.

"Ow! Yes! Yes it does!"

"Your arm is definitely broken."

"How did that tell you anything? You just poked it." Jack gave Bunny a wounded look. The rabbit shrugged.

"I could tell from the way ya twisted it that ya broke it. The poke was ta make ya suffer for not listenin' ta me, ya show pony."

"Yeah, yeah. Hail lord Bunnymund. So what do we do?" Jack brought his arm closer to his chest, cradling it gingerly. "It kind of hurts. Just a little. A lot. It hurts a lot."

Bunny ran a paw down his face. He sighed. "You're gonna be okay. I know it hurts, but we gotta get ya to a medical yeti. North has one, right?"

Jack crinkled his nose. "Yeah," he said, "but he's almost never in. He takes care of the reindeer most of the time.

"Well, this is a little more important. Stay here, I'll go get him." Bunny hopped away. Jack rolled into his back. He hoped they weren't going to put him on bed rest or something. That would suck.

A few minutes later, Bunny returned with not only the medical yeti, but also North.

"How are you?" He asked, concerned.

"Fine. My arm hurts."

"Course it does, ya dill. It's broken." Bunny was unsympathetic.

"Jack will be all right. He ees trooper." North smiled encouragingly as the yeti worked on Jack's injured limb. When it finished, it gave some instructions to North, then left.

"He says to accommodate Jack and not let him do anything strenuous. He ees to take it easy."

Jack groaned internally. Great. That sounded fun. Jack threw a glare first in the direction of the skateboard, then at the shiny white cast the yeti had put on his arm. He was in for quite the time.

oOo

"Knock knock."

Bunny gave Jack a deadpan stare. The youth smiled at him as he sat in his bed. "Who's there?" He asked in a monotone.

"Ether."

"Ether who?"

"The Ether Bunny!" there was an awkward silence. Jack decided to try again.

"Okay. Here's one. What's orange and sounds like a parrot?"

"What?"

"A carrot."

Bunny looked at the clock on the wall opposite. He'd endured this for nearly two hours now. When was Tooth going to get here?

"How about this one. what's the difference between-" a knock on the door cut him off.

"Thank the man in the moon!" Bunny exclaimed. He opened the door to let in Tooth. "Make it stop." He pleaded. "_None of them were funny_. I had to watch him 'til you got here after he tried to escape. Two hours worth, and none of them were funny!"

Tooth looked at Bunny, a little confused. Eventually she turned to Jack. "How are you, sweet tooth?" She asked, patting his cast very lightly.

"Fine. My cast itches."

"You can't do anything about it?"

"I already got a fork stuck up there." He said cheerfully. "Hey, Tooth! What did the dentist say when he stabbed the kid in the gum with his meter pick?"

"Uhh... Sorry?" She offered.

"You wouldn't be bleeding if you flossed more."

Tooth looked at Bunny. She was beginning to understand what he'd gone through.

"I think it might be the pain meds." Bunny explained. "Whatever it is, it's not fair that its more painful for us than it is for him. good luck. See ya in two hours." He hopped out of the room. Jack folded his arms, looking offended.

"I gotta do something to not die of boredom."

Tooth flopped into the chair Bunny had previously inhabited. "Continue." She said wearily.

He smiled and did so. If he suffered, they all would. Everything had a breaking point.

**A/N: another update! Once upon a time, I wanted to update every day. We all saw how well that went... Anyway, here's this one. Thank you guys so much for reading. And your reviews! I love your reviews so much! Hope you liked this one! **

**Love, Mariah**.


	7. Boredom

**Please read!**

**This is not mine!**

**This is my eleven year old brothers FIRST FANFICTION EVER! With his permission, I posted this here. That being said, I would love, love, love it if you would support him by reading and kindly dropping him a review? He is very nervous about your reactions! Help me convert him to the fanfiction writing faith! Thank you so much! **

**Happy reading!**

**oOo**

Jack was flying around in Burgess one day when he passed a bakery. he stopped for a moment, looking at all the colorful cakes in the window. Jack realized it had been a long time since he'd eaten cake. A very long time. He looked at the delicious looking desserts. Now he wanted some.

But Jack didn't want to steal it. He would have to make his own. But there was a problem. He didn't know how to make a cake. So he decided to go to Jamie.

When Jack got there he said to Jamie, "Do you know how to make a cake?"

"Well yeah you get a cake batter box then follow the instructions. Then you get ice cream!" Jack looked puzzled.

"What's Ice cream?"

Jamie looked at Jack with his mouth dropped. "You don't know what ice cream is?"

"No, why?"

Jamie bolted out of the bedroom, headed for the kitchen. He pulled out the ice cream and a spoon, closed the freezer, then scooped it and shoved it in Jack's mouth. Jack's face lit up and he said, "What is this?"

"Umm...vanilla ice cream. Oh! Try some mint! And chocolate! And peanut butter!"

Jack's mouth was filled with ice cream and he said, "Whoa. MORE."

_A few days later._

Jack was at the North Pole and he was in a bed...a hospital bed. A medic yeti was there trying to get Jack awake but failing. Jack had so much ice cream that he passed out. If they were lucky, he's would wake up in a few hours. The yeti looked at Jack sadly. He did not envy the headache he would have when he did, though.

**A/N: As said above, a review would be much appreciated! Going against policy, I will personally reply to each review with his reaction. Thank you so much!**

**(If this was not to your liking, I've posted a chapter of my own. Look at the cute little next button on the bottom right of the screen! two chapter update, whoot whoot!)**

**Love,**

**Mariah**


	8. Time to Go

Jamie was old.

Time had sucked the youthful flush from his cheeks, and over the years managed to steal away the brunet coloring of his hair. His hands shook in a way that befitted a grandfather such as he, and his eyes were lined with the fragments of a lifetimes worth of smiles.

He had led a good life. No one would deny that, least of all him. He had married the love of his life, and fathered two beautiful children, both of which were in the room with him now. Over the years he had, of course, dealt with his fair share of trials and hardships, but no matter. Now, as he lay on what would inevitably become his deathbed, he remembered mostly good times.

His deep mahagony eyes had grown deep set, and gained a certain air of wisdom, but they had never lost their childish sparkle. Right now though, they did not seem willing to obey him. Focus, he would tell them. They would steadfastly refuse. And once, he even jerked them open in surprise, wondering worriedly when, in fact he had allowed them to close. He knew it was time for him to go. He was saddened at the coming seperation from those he loved, but was happy with the things he had accomplished on this earth. He could still list a thousand things he wanted to try- to see... but what waited for him in the next life?

He had always been a curious child. Now he was just a curious old man.

So, as what was left of his family gathered around his bed to see him off, he gave a small smile. His wrinkled hand tightened all it could around his daughters. She gave a quiet, choked sob, and turned to hide her tears from her young son. Jamie felt small fingers fall on his blanketed leg, the only thing his grandson could reach. Jamie was well aware that if he prolonged this time, this limbo between life and death, he would only cause his children and beloved grandchildren more pain. Be that as it may, he could not go yet.

One person was not here.

As if on que to the thought, the window in the corner of the room blew open violently. A gust of chilly wind- completely uncharacteristic for the summer season- blew into the tiny room. Jamie's son hurriedly closed it, latching it again.

Jamie smiled. "Good." He said. His voice cracked from the last couple hours of disuse. "You're all here." He noted. Jamie's son shifted uncomfortably at the way his father spoke to the air beside him. He handed his new baby girl to his wife, and got closer to the bed, patting his father's hand.

"Yes Dad. we're all here. Mary and I, Katherine and Joseph. All the grandkids too."

"Of course." Said Jamie. His eyes twinkled, and everyone in the room wondered if they were missing out on some private joke. "That's what I meant." His gaze had shifted again to an empty part of the room.

Jamie watched his white haired friend lean his staff against a wall. He remembered when Jack had joked that they were the same when he had found he needed a cane. Jack had always been good at cheering him up, even when he himself didn't realize he needed it. Jack came forward and Jamie gave him his sole attention. The winter sprite's ever present smile was nowhere to be seen on his young face.

"Hey Jamie." He said. He tried to smile in greeting, but it fell a little flat. The room was silent for a moment, then Jack spoke again. "You're really gonna be gone this time, huh?" he asked. He started to continue, but faltered. Jack swallowed hard and tried again. "Not like the time I came back to Burgess and you'd moved over the summer. Or that..." He laughed a little, "That winter break vacation your mom won from that radio station to Texas. I couldn't go… it was too hot. I had to wait for you to get back for a whole week." His smile wavered. "This is different though. This time you'll stay..." Jack half turned from Jamie, and he could see the thin film of tears glistening in his friends eyes. "...You'll stay.."

"Gone." Finished Jamie. His family grew confused looks at his apparently random word. "My wife is gone." He said, finagling the word into a line of thought his family would understand. "She's gone ahead of me." Jack looked at him. His eyes widened slightly.

"You want to see her, I bet." Jack let his gaze fall to the floor. Jamie tried to reach a hand to put on Jack's shoulder, but he didn't seem to have control of his limbs anymore. His eyes weaved out of focus again. Now that the last person he wanted to see was here, he didn't have the strength to hold on anymore. His time was short.

Jamie's eyes fluttered. There was one last thing he wanted to say. "Its been…" He tried. His lips barely moved. Sleep was trying to wrap around him. Jamie knew if he succumbed, he wouldn't get a second chance to say this. "It's been…" his eyes closed, and the last word was the quietest of murmurs. "Fun." He let out a last shuddering breath, and moments later, his hand slackened on his daughters. Jack knew he had left.

He leaned down and stroked the hair that was now as snowy white as his own. "Tell Pippa I said hi." He choked. A single glistening drop froze its way down his un-aged cheek. "I'm gonna miss you, kiddo." Jack turned and violently grabbed his staff. He burst out the window, and the latch would eventually have to be repaired.

A light snow fell on the funeral procession two days later. It stayed through the night, intensifying into a blizzard of unheard proportions for early June. The weather eventually calmed, but winters in Burgess after that were never quite as long, and didn't seem to have quite as many snow days.

It was one of those things that no one really noticed.

After all, there was no rhyme or reason to the weather.

Right?

**A/N: I don't know why I do stuff like this to myself, I really don't.**

**What's wrong with me?!**

**I guess this did get some of my ROTG angst feels out. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! (Self imposed depression aside.)**

**Love,**

**Mariah**


End file.
